


Finally On Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Finally On Holiday

Title: Finally On Holiday  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #223: Snape's Holiday  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Finally On Holiday

~

Once Potter had left, Severus sat up, and after casting a quick Healing spell on his neck, he gathered the bag he’d hidden in the corner. Checking inside to be sure that all the treasures he’d secured there were still intact, he smirked.

_As if I hadn’t anticipated a snake attack. Voldemort’s tactics haven’t changed in a decade!_

He could hear the distant sounds of battle and he shrugged. If Potter couldn’t win, it was his own fault. Severus was now officially on holiday!

With a last look at the drab shack, Severus envisioned his warm, exotic destination and Disapparated.

~


End file.
